Wesley Kusak
History Early Life Wesley Kusak was born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. He was born to the real estate agent, Kyle Kusak and registered nurse, Marie Kusak. Neither of his parents displayed the same X-Gene that Wesley exhibited. The X-Gene scared his parents, it was something that they thought they'd never have to deal with. Wesley's powers surfaced rather later than the average time for mutants. He was ten years old when he started to hear his parents thoughts, although he assumed it was just them speaking. He started to project his own thoughts unknowingly. Wesley had always been a bit of an oddball, it was obvious just by his hair's genetic mutation. He constantly got gibed at for it, until one day he struck back. A small pistol, made of blue psionic energy, formed in his hand when an older student was picking on him at lunch. Wesley shot the pistol at the student and he crippled to the floor, resulting in Wesley's immediate expulsion. The Government was getting more strict in terms of mutants, so the Kusaks begged for the school to keep his mutation a secret. Powers & Abilities * Psionic Energy Mimicry: '''Wesley, when in the presence of another Psionically adept mutant, is able to mimic their power, enhancing his own to near-their level. Of course, he cannot make himself Omega-level. Wesley is still able to access his Psionics when not in the presence of another Telepath, just the presence of another boosts his power. He has the basic skills of a telepath, which includes entering a mind, reading a mind, broadcasting his own thoughts, etc. Although, Wesley has developed his own Psionic skills: ** ''Telepathy: '' *** '''Psychic Inhibitors: If Wesley is able to access another mutant's mind for a good time, he is able to place inhibitors in the mutant's head. These inhibitors limit the mutant's power capabilities. For example, if he were to place inhibitors on a superhumanly strong mutant, said mutant will notice they are not as strong as they once were. The inhibitors will eventually fade from the mutant's mind, normally when Wesley stops paying so much attention to it. *** Psionic Weapons: Wesley can manifest his psionic energy into weapons, like a blade or a gun. Wesley's preferred weapon of choice is a gun, because he likes to look cool. The "bullets" that are produced from the gun do not do any physical or external damage, all of the damage is transferred to the head. Wesley has only ever been able to shoot off six bullets before having to stop. Wesley's bullets cause headaches or migraines, but if a single target is hit with all six he can possibly render them unconscious. *** Psychic Shield: Wesley builds psionic energy up in order to create a psychic shield. His psychic shield is able to defend himself or another person from moderate-level psychic attacks. Wesley's shield appears in the shape of a crown, just for flashy effect. *** Telepathic Camouflage: Wesley alters the perceptions of those around, therefore altering the appearance of himself and those around him. He can change their appearance, height and even go as far as making them invisible. The limit is not that amount of people he is changing, but the amount of people he is trying to trick because he will have to alter each and every single one of their minds. The farthest he has gone was three people. Although he can hide as many people as he wishes. Category:Characters Category:Alive